Et si Panic At The Disco était à nouveau au complet?
by heloiseEchelon
Summary: Imaginez... Vous achetez votre place de concert pour voir les nouveaux Panic! At The Disco, mais arrivés à l'heure du show ce sont les anciens qui montent..


**Q**uelque part dans Las Vegas, un jeune homme plie bagages. A deux maisons de lui, un autre jeune homme met sa guitare dans son coffre et se dirige vers chez lui. Ils s'apprêtent à rejoindre l'aéroport en direction de la France. Dans leurs bagages il n'y a pas que vêtements et instruments, les craintes, le stress et les remords les accompagnent. Tout au long de la route, ils échangent des paroles angoissées, regardent leurs partitions avec attention et reproduisent dans le vide les gestes à faire.

« Que ce soit réellement une bonne idée? » demanda le grand brun.

« Évidemment et puis, cela nous manque tellement...' répondit le jeune homme fin dans sa chemise à fleurs.

Les pays se succèdent, l'océan défile et leurs convictions meurent. Tels les loups isolés revenant toujours à leur meute, ils craignent le rejet, ils craignent la haine. Mais tel est leur devoir, pour renouer les liens avec les fans, pour tout réparer, ils doivent être forts. Ils ne savent même plus la raison de leur départ et durant leurs songes de repenti, des milliards de souvenirs reviennent. Ce moment, où tout explosa, les cris des uns, les larmes des autres, les coups des uns, la honte des autres. Le jeune homme frêle laissa échapper une larme, revoyant combien il était borné, combien il était sur de ne pas regretter pour le simple besoin de distance dissimulé derrière un style musical en désaccord. Le barbu vint essuyer la larme du honteux s'apaisant de ses mots, auxquels il ne croyait pas lui même. Aussi honteux que lui, car il s'était forcé à le suivre dans cette séparation il regrette encore de pas avoir insisté plus et d'avoir en dépit de l'amour pour ses amis, en dépit de la passion pour leur musique et surtout en dépit des fans, quitté le groupe sans plus de raison.

« Tu.. sais.. c'était pas la musique.. le problème. » avoua le plus jeune.

« Ryan.. je le sais bien... j'avais compris. » le consola le plus vieux en le serrant contre lui. « Tu avais peur, et c'est humain, quand on a peur on fait les plus grandes erreurs.. »

« Je suis un idiot total, et il m'aura fallu quatre ans pour m'en rendre compte, quatre années pour qu'ils me manquent tellement que ce ne soit plus vivable.. » pesta ledit Ryan contre lui même.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais... »

'Ah Jon' et ses dictons' pensa le plus jeune.

« On le fait pour eux. Et au fond de moi j'espère qu'ils ne nous détestent pas, nos fans.. » répondit le jeune homme svelte.

« Ils ont été divisés en deux... c'est vrai mais regarde, quel cadeau c'est que de remettre pied sur scène le 6 juillet 2013! Quatre ans pile, c'est leur plus beau cadeau. » fit le barbu en souriant avec courage.

« Tu as raison.. »

A Paris, en France, quatre jeunes hommes se préparent pour un concert basique, comme chaque fois qu'ils montent sur scène ils sont survoltés. La routine commence à les atteindre, enchaîner les concerts, enchaîner les pays, les villes. C'est donc par pure habitude que le plus vieux, Dallon, sort à l'arrière de la salle pour éviter les fans, prendre une dernière bouffée d'air frai avant de monter sur scène. Il est vite rejoint par Ian, qui comme d'habitude, vient lui donner du courage, niant en faisant bouger ses boucles rousses le fait que ce show sera raté. Car comme chaque soir Dallon fait face à la peur de l'échec. Pendant ce temps, la routine s'abat elle aussi sur le jeune homme brun aux lèvres charnues qui devant son miroir sur pied, comme chaque soir, rabat une mèche de cheveux brune sur le haut de son crâne. Son ami d'enfance, Spencer, celui qui jamais ne l'a abandonné, discute avec lui d'une bien triste histoire.

« Ca fait quatre ans aujourd'hui Spence'! Comment tu veux que j'aille bien? Si encore je savais ce que j'avais fais, enfin non, je le sais.. Enfin je pense, j'me suis tellement creusé la tête à chercher mes erreurs que j'en ai un paquet grand comme le mont blanc. J'arrive pas à trouver laquelle! Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré hein? Dis moi j'ai foiré quoi? » criait le brun, se remémorant cet instant où le canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous les quatre assis, Ryan, Jon, Spencer et lui avait été coupé en deux. L'explosion de jours heureux, à peine un an plus tôt ils avaient fait la première de Mika, à sa demande, et désormais tout cela n'était qu'un vieux et bien triste souvenir.

« Mais Brendon tais toi merde! C'est loin d'être de ta faute! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de Ryan, tu ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, on ne sait pas, et on ne saurait sûrement jamais! Alors arrête avec ça, à moi aussi ils me manquent, pour moi aussi c'est dur aujourd'hui, mais on doit avancer. Ouvre les yeux, ils ne reviendront pas! » Il se leva venant prendre le jeune homme quasiment en larmes dans ses bras. Il affirma que tout finirait bien par aller mieux, et qu'un jour ils arrêteraient de leur manquer. Mais il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Criant aux deux hommes restés dehors que ça commençait, les deux amis montèrent sur scène, essuyant leurs yeux, Brendon arbora un sourire parfait. Comme à son habitude il était faux. Comme chaque soir, il allait chanter, tout donner et irait mieux jusqu'au concert suivant. Le public de cette petite salle parisienne cria à leur entrée, Spencer ajusta son noeud papillon et s'assit derrière sa batterie. Brendon salua le public avec exagération, sa marque de fabrique: sa folie. Il prit accrocha le micro à son piedestal et commença à parler.

« Hello Paris! Hello my friends! How are you tonight? Are you ready to fucking move with us? Are you ready to become crazy as hell »

Le public répondit par des cris à chaque paroles, l'adrénaline montant, réalisant tout juste que leurs idols étaient réels. Pour meubler la conversation car Dallon et Ian n'arrivaient pas, Brendon continua à parler, demanda à un vigile d'aller les chercher.

« I'll try my best but I suck in french so please don't be so hard with me.. Bonchour, che m'appelle Brendon and.. nous être Panic! At The Disco! Sorry for the shit, I've tried I've tried! » le public était déjà en transe que le concert n'avait pas commencé. Ils étaient tous en adoration devant l'adorable petit accent du beau brun lorsqu'il parlait français. Ce dernier s'inquiéta et fit quelque pas vers Spencer, gardant son sourire comme rempart, il éloigna le micro de sa bouche pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

« C'est quoi ce délire? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« J'en sais rien c'est pas normal, occupe le public je vais aller voir. » répondit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Brendon se retourna et partit parler avec le public, sa peine le gagnant, il parla de l' 'old panic' comme il avait dit ce soir là. Il s'assit au bord de la scène, laissant le public être à sa hauteur car il avait toujours détester paraître fier de lui.

« Yeah I miss them too.. Oh you wanna say something you? » demanda le jeune homme à une fan.

La fan s'exprima en un anglais plutôt brouillon, sûrement l'émotion. « Today.. it's our anniversary of death.. everyone of us.. just died, last four years... » une larme dévala sa joue et Brendon avala avec difficulté. Retenant la faillure qui venait de serrer sa gorge, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et se retourna, remontant sur scène.

Une larme coula d'elle même, il ne l'essuya pas. Il essaya de remonter le moral du public expliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Look, we're still here, and we'll never leave you.. I promise. I know Jon and.. Ryan.. were a lot for all of us, but you know, just hand in hand, we'll get trough this.. I mean.. » Il se retourna vers Spencer qui était revenu, et était figé debout devant son siège de batterie. La fin de la phrase du jeune homme fut perdue.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'avion de Jon et Ryan était arrivé, se dirigeant en taxi jusqu'à la salle de concert où ils allaient réparer leur erreur, ils parlaient encore, pleurant puis riant. Incapable de se clamer, et surtout ayant une peur incroyable. Ils descendirent de leur taxi, bien cachés sous leurs lunettes, chapeaux et hoodies.

« Ryan.. comment on fait maintenant? » demanda le plus vieux, n'ayant pas réfléchit à comment prendre la place de ce Ian et de ce Dallon.

« On trouve les remplaçants et on leur explique, ils nous laissent monter sur scène et.. on meurt.. » le jeune homme était mort de peur.

Ils finirent par les trouver, empruntant la porte arrière. Une longue discussion s'en déroula puis les pour dépassant les contres, ils obtinrent le droit de monter à leur place. A vrai dire, Dallon qui était très proche de Brendon avait bien remarqué sa peine ce soir, et ne pouvait pas le priver de ça. Et il redeviendrait bien remplaçant de Jon si c'est pour son bonheur. Chacun son heure de gloire..

Les deux originels arrivèrent aux loges. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, leur tenue de Pretty Odd fut enfilée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais résolus à la jeter. Pas qu'ils aient été persuadés de revenir, car non ce n'était pas le cas; mais car c'était un artefact d'un temps de bonheur désormais révolu.

Arrivant aux coulisses de la scène, ils virent Spencer tourner la tête dans leur direction se levant. Allant sûrement engueuler Dallon et Ian d'avoir été aussi longs. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Il se stoppa net, n'osant plus bouger, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grand ouverts que les larmes vinrent vite embuer. Le regard du petit Ryan chercha celui du brun qui venait d'interrompre sa phrase, phrase qui lui apporta l' _averse du nord_.

Brendon venait de tourner les yeux vers les coulisses, suivant le regard de son ami qui commençait à pleurer il se demanda d'une première pensée ce qu'il était arrivé à Dallon et Ian. Mais en voyant Jon et Ryan, en tenue de Pretty Odd, dans les coulisses, les larmes aux yeux.. Il se figea. Sa respiration s'accentua tant qu'il fut forcé d'ouvrir la bouche pour mieux respirer. Le public lui, était leur reflet. Plus personne ne parlait, regardant leurs idoles inquiets, ne voyant pas tous Ryan et Jon d'où ils étaient. Mais les voix se propagèrent, elles apportèrent la même phrase en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire à toute la salle. « ILS sont revenus.. ils sont là. » Et ce ne fut que cris de joie, pleurs et malaises qui s'enchaînèrent lorsque les quatres jeunes hommes foncèrent tous les uns sur les autres au milieu de la scène. S'étreignant comme si la vie leur enlèverait cette possibilité, ils pleuraient. Le public se rua sur scène et à vrai dire, aucun vigile ne fut assez fort pour les retenir. Ils vinrent tous entourer le quatuor de leurs bras, faisant plus qu'un. Désormais ils pleuraient tous, hurlant, criant. Lâchant des gros mots appelant des amis, ils étaient tous dans le même état.

Le public retourna dans la fosse et le jeune homme dans sa veste rouge agrémentée de fleurs et de chaînes prit le micro. « Hello guys.. we're sorry.. we've been missing you.. and I don't quite know what to say.. but I love you and we're really.. sorry.. Brendon, I love you man.. » et il se mit à pleurer à nouveau tandis que le public criait des réponses telles que 'c'est pas grave', 'on t'aime', 'vous êtes là maintenant!'. Mais d'autres étaient encore au stade du 'j'y crois pas!', 'pince moi!', 'c'est un rêve, j'veux pas me réveiller'.

Le jeune Brendon s'approcha alors de Ryan qui le regardait le visage embué de larmes. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, posant son regard brun dans ses yeux caramels. Il restèrent ainsi longtemps, le public se taisant. Plus personne ne bougeant, malgré l'excitation de voir que ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru était réel. Jon et Spencer pleurèrent en les regardant, s'avouant qu'ils n'avaient pas cesser de repenser à avant et combien ils avait pu regretter leurs bons moments. Puis comme un pacte, les lèvres des deux hommes se scellèrent, un baiser de retrouvaille, un baiser de pardon.

Ce soir là, le monde de Panic! At The Disco fut en ebullision, les fans pleurèrent toute la soirée, et Dallon et Ian reprirent leur postes de remplaçants de Jon et Ryan respectivement. La lune rieuse, aussi heureuse qu'eux les porta bien au delà de cette salle de concert. C'est à environ deux heures du matin qu'un jeune homme fin en boxer apparut au balcon d'un immeuble parisien, le sourire aux lèvres, rejoint très vite par un jeune homme brun dans la même tenue, liant ses bras autour de lui. Leurs sourires et leurs joies, leurs baisers et leur passion commune, surveillés par la lune. Ils prièrent chacun très fort que la lune jamais ne se couche. Spencer ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit admirant cette lueur blachâtre, Jon dans sa chambre d'hôtel admirait par sa fenêtre cette nuit qui était la plus belle de sa vie. Chacun chez soit priait cette lune de ne pas se coucher, et de faire de cette nuit un rêve éveillé.

Hey moon, please forget to fall down..


End file.
